From the Screen
by Elesiel
Summary: What will happen when Itachi meets a strange boy from another world that came especially to meet him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **From the Screen;**  
**Author:** Elesiel and Morphia Spellbinder;  
**Rating:** MA for later chapters;

**Pairings:** Itachi – OC;

**Feedback:** loved and welcome;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its characters as well as make no money off this; however the plot and original character in this story do belong to me and my lovely co-writer Morphia, so to use those you will have to ask really nicely.

**Warning:** the story is YAOI, don't like – don't read;

**A/N:**

_Like that_ – are the thoughts;

"Like that" – the speech

* * *

Orange like summer day's sun eyes looked at the screen with messed emotion of curiosity, sadness and lust in them. On the screen Itachi for the n-th time was beating the life out of his idiot brother Sasuke. 

The person before the screen shrugged. He paused the play at the big plan of said Itachi and looked at the screen for a long moment. Then nodded to his thoughts and started to move about the room he was in, getting ready for a trip…

For the unskilled eyes, Itachi would seem at ease, asleep maybe, taking a nap outside at the tree trunk. None of that would be correct, though. Bored to his very being, Itachi was waiting, almost lurking in the shadows as he waited for something or someone to make his day more interesting. The wind blew lightly around him, making the tree tops dance and a slight sound of peace rose all around. Yes, this could be heaven, if it weren't so dull. No animals were near, probably feeling the immense chakra that swirled within and around the dark figure, and deciding to stay out of his reach. His sharingan was off for now, but was ready to be used at anytime…

Orange eyes opened wide and a panicked scream escaped him as Tesla saw where his powers teleported him. It was true that he could access any world created by the human mind but he could never control the place or the circumstances he would "land" in. All he could do was add theoretical situation in the world he wanted to move to and pray that he would not end up in the middle of some massacre. That is why he stayed in perfect physical form all the time. He was first at running and jumping in almost every competition he could get in. He could ride almost anything that moved including if that something was alive. So although his first instinctive reaction was scream when he found himself falling from the sky in the direction of what looked like a forest. He quickly hid his head to take as little damage as he could...

Red Sharingan flared as Itachi's eyes opened, almost lazily, at the sound he'd heard. It sounded almost like a person falling from the sky, but that was absurd. A small smile rose on his face. There went his boredom.

He took his time in getting to his feet and then jumped towards the sound he'd heard, becoming almost invisible with his incredible speed. He noted the sound of impact. It sure sounded like someone had just fallen from the sky and into the woods.

"Ita-ta-ta-ta!" Tesla voiced under his breath checking if every part of his body was in its original place. He was lucky to not break something as he fell down those trees. But he got several scratches, some of them pretty deep and bleeding. "Damn. All I need now is bleeding and no way to take care of it." He muttered, tossing his long bangs away from his face with the back of his hand. "Ok first things first. Seems like my backpack is ok, so if I look carefully I should have some bandages although no medicine to stop the bleeding itself. I am still not really used to the need to have those as well." He shrugged looking in his backpack for first aid kit.

For Itachi's ninja senses, the unstoppable rumbling from the not very cautious man was very noisy; he spotted him right away and watched him from the bushes. From his looks Itachi could almost believe the person had actually landed into the forest from thin air, there were leaves all tangled in the boy's messy cream colored hair and bruises decorated his face.

Although the man he was watching displayed no ninja powers or tendency, he seemed to be in good enough shape, his muscles were correctly developed, long and well practiced. Those eyes, curiously odd colored, showed lightness and ease which hid, quite well, a number of hard-earned experience.

He shook his head lightly, removing unnecessarily unthinkable thoughts from his mind and focusing on his 'prey'. It was a nice looking prey, he thought, that might even be of some challenge. He would have fun with him for a little, until he gets bored again, and then he can kill him, or something.

"Yo," – He called with his rich, low voice, making his presence known as he walked out of his hiding spot, and then jumping to stand by that stranger. His movement unseen due to the breath taking speed. "You seem to be in a bit of trouble," he said, concealing his smugness at the obvious weakness of his prey. _It's almost too easy, but just almost_, he thought to himself.

Tesla almost jumped 3-feet up, but got a hold of himself enough to just turn around slowly, not making unnecessary movements to avoid letting the one that spoke to him have any reason to attack him. The language the other used to speak to him automatically became understandable and he could use it, but as he never spoke in it before his pronunciation was kind of funny.

"Hello..." Then he saw who it was and lost his breath for a while. After a moment Tesla forced his lungs to take some air in, to help him take a hold of himself. With a little shaky voice he then spoke. "I just arrived," he said, not telling extra details but not lying as well. He figured out long time ago that lying will only bring misfortunes, as some of other worlds' habitants could tell if what he was telling was truth and because it was simply tiresome to remember all the time what story you made and to whom you told this particular one. Also if he told them about his abilities they would try to use him. That he did not need at all. "So I am a little lost. And... My arrival wasn't very comfortable." He added frowning at his bruises.

"If you asked my opinion," Itachi said slowly, as always, taking his time "I'd say you just dropped from the sky." He said, highly disbelieving he'd just said something like that to this man. He paused for a moment, his expression as unreadable and blank as always, and his sharingan was no where to be seen.

"More importantly, you're bleeding, you'll attract animals. First patch up, then you'll explain to me exactly who you are." He then said, handing the stranger some bandages and sterilizers and finding a tree to sit down next to, the other will manage by himself, he was sure, watching would be just enough for him.

Tesla looked at Itachi from the corner of his eyes, quickly bandaging his injuries. He may not be a warrior but he did like to travel and it made him really good at those first aid skills. _I need to find a way to tell him something interesting but not to unbelievable._ He thought to himself trying not to drool. _Oh God, I would never dream to see him without sharingan! _The attempts failed miserably,after all he came to this world especially to meet this gorgeous although very unstable and dangerous ninja.

Itachi sat by his tree quietly. Completely aware of his surrounding and the other's eyes 'stealthily' looking at him. His gaze was set firm on the light haired man, face devoid of emotions or recognition. In fact he was quite curious, but he'd be damned if anyone was to know it. He wondered what kind of story this weird looking man would have to tell him, and waited patiently for him to finish attending to the flesh wounds.

Tesla finished and bowed to Itachi gratefully handing him the rest of the bandages. "Thank you." He spoke softly, sending the other a shy look. He couldn't help but be that way. _Damn I am acting like some pinky girl! _He growled inwardly, unable to change it though.

Suspicion rose within Itachi at this behavior, but he kept it under-toned, just as he did with the rest of his emotions mostly.

"You can keep them," he said, "You never know when you might need them." His tone was dismissive and flat.

"Now that you're patched up – who are you?" he asked. He registered a sort of familiarity in the other's act, as if the stranger already knew him somehow, and a decision was made inside him that he would figure this man out before he kills him off.

"Oh sorry. Where are my manners?" The young man spoke. "My name is Tesla. I am 19 years old." He bowed taking some of the eastern manners he's learned from his Japanese friends and anime.

A pause of, well you could call it recognition, was then followed by one short word from the ninja.

"Itachi," was all he said. The other's unnatural manners also added to the curiosity within Itachi, one which he was not used to at all. Obviously he didn't bow back, he was superior, and the other seemed to know that.

Tesla almost told the other he already knew his name and many other things. He was not surprised that the ninja acted so superior, nothing else did he expect from Itachi, but his heart already got captured and so that little dreamy state of "what if?" already started to bloom in his mind. He shoved it away to be able to at least survive the next few days. Tesla knew that as soon as the ninja finds him boring he would probably be dead, or left alone in the middle of nowhere as it seemed Itachi only killed the ones that were interesting to kill.

"Did something happen to your voice? I do remember clearly telling you to explain to me who you are and how you got here. There're almost no humans this deep in this forest." Itachi said at last, standing up and looking left and right, the stranger might not have noticed, but it was already time to find a safe place for the night, and Itachi knew that he'd gathered a handicap when he approached this person. Alone he could sleep anywhere, but with a weak man by him, it was out of the question. "We walk," he then stated, waiting for the stranger to get to his feet. He did hope the other wasn't so badly hurt that he could not walk.

Tesla nodded shortly, moving to stand up and placing his backpack comfortably on his back. Then he raised a brow at Itachi, he may know the other could kill him in the blink of an eye, but he still was a very proud youth.

"I just told you who I am and it seems you did hear me." He told the other half-waiting to be at least hurt badly for that outburst.

In a blink of an eye Tesla was pinned to a tree by a single hand of Itachi, pressing on his throat exactly not enough to kill him off immediately.

"You seem to not realize your place, Tesla." Itachi said in his low voice, almost whispering the words venomously, ignoring any struggle the other might've put up. "You know well enough you haven't answered my question fully." He continued.

"When I'm around, my rules apply." He said, letting go of Tesla and turning his back at the man, starting to walk off in a slow rhythm, allowing the other to follow him if he still wanted to do so.

Tesla coughed a little, letting his lungs get enough air again. Then he followed Itachi but was still stubbornly silent, not really sure what he could tell the other. And although he knew that was to come from ninja he did not like that attitude at all…

"I came from a far away place." He spoke at last, his voice thoughtful as if he was remembering something.

It was strange but he already missed his world. It was unusual for him. But now he was thinking about how it could be if Itachi was someone from the same world as Tesla himself.

"Hn," Itachi granted a short reply as he walked on. "Which village?" he asked, not yet realizing how far away the other was from, but a very small bit deep inside him managed to see that Tesla was homesick. He didn't know how to react to it. He'd never had to show sympathy to anyone, other than maybe Sasuke. The short memory of Sasuke made a small surprising sting of pain run through him, only years of practice were what allowed him to keep a straight, apathetic face.

Tesla shrugged, getting rid of the homesickness and making his brain turn on.

"It is not the village," He answered following the ninja almost step in step as he knew how dangerous the woods could be. "Well you could call it a huge village I suppose." He added more to himself. "And I don't think its name will tell you anything, sorry." He spoke making sure his voice was respectful enough to soften the words.

A perfect brow rose at that, this Tesla guy sure seemed very foreign to him.

"How does a weak man like yourself, get to these woods from a place far enough for me not to know?" he asked. He might've used other phrasing, but it didn't really matter to him.

"Usually we use techniques." Tesla answered half seriously. He wasn't offended by others words. He knew he was weak from the ninja's point of view, especially this specific one. But actually he wasn't that weak, more like he did not know how to use his body the way Itachi and the ninjas of this world would.

"Techniques?" Itachi queried, half curious, half bored with this conversation. There was a small shelter he'd known about a couple of minutes' walk from where they were, and Itachi lead his new odd companion there. He did remember that there was only one bed there, but figured he'd just sleep on the floor or something, he's used to it after all. He didn't speak of that place yet, as they were about to get there anyway, and just waited for the other's reply.

Tesla thought about it for a little. "Yes. I think it is the word you would use for it." He spoke at last, making sure to remember direction they were going. It was clear for him that at the moment Itachi did not mean to kill him, but you could never predict the way his mind would turn in the few next minutes, so better get to know things around him as fast as possible.

Itachi didn't reply to that, he will have to check about these techniques later, as right now the shelter he was leading them to was coming into view.

"We're here," he said, opening the door and walking straight in. Outside, the day's light was quickly fading into the night's darkness. He walked to the farthest corner, clad in shadows, and slumped down, back to the wall, observing the other's actions closely.

Tesla looked around the shelter, he was glad Itachi decided to take him in for awhile._ For him it is probably like taking some puppy from the street. _He then looked at Itachi, putting his bag down next to him. His leg was throbbing with pain from several especially deep injuries and it was getting hard for him to stand, not to mention move. But he showed no sign of any discomfort waiting for the ninja to speak as it was his place and Tesla wasn't the one to disrespect the other's property.

"Why are you looking at me like that? We're staying here for the night, so you better make yourself comfortable." Itachi said. He'd noticed the pain the other was suffering from, but didn't refer to it, as he saw how hard the other had worked in efforts to conceal it. As for himself, he was rather comfortable in his dark corner, so he kept his look on Tesla, waiting to see what he would do now.

Tesla gave a short nod and moved to sit near the wall; far enough from the exit but across from the ninja so the other could continue his examination. "Thank you," he spoke quietly, getting a blanket from his backpack and cuddling in it, ready to fall asleep as pain was getting the best of him and he felt strangely safe with Itachi there.

_Stupid_, Itachi thought seeing Tesla cuddling. The scent of blood was all over the place, but he was used to it, due to his life's nature. He stood up and walked over to Tesla. Determined to not appear soft or considerate, he grabbed Tesla by the arm and pulled him to his feet quickly. "Stupid, there's a bed here, sleep on it." He said, shoving Tesla onto the bed, "Your wounds are very painful aren't they?" he said harshly. "It needs to be treated. Show me your leg." He continued, grabbing some first aid things from his bag, going on and on in his mind about how stupid this situation is and why the hell did he get in to it to begin with.

Tesla winced when he was pulled without any warning, his leg not happy about the movement at all. He was actually confused that Itachi acted and not ignored his discomfort. So blame it on the confusion, he obliged and let other check on his leg. And blame it on the same confusion, pain and how breathtakingly beautiful the ninja was that he couldn't stop his fingers from touching the other's soft, black as a moonless night hair softly; wonderment in his eyes and on his face.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Itachi said coldly, finishing his treatment to Tesla's leg, which now looked much more organized than the messed, hasty bandaging Tesla had applied to himself. He grabbed Tesla's hand and pulled it away from his hair, putting it on the bed. "Sleep." He said, standing up and walking back to his dark corner where he'd planned to sleep that night, only his eyes twinkled dangerously from the shadows, keeping his alert high, since nighttime was the liveliest time in the forest.

Tesla felt disappointed as his hand was moved away, but not surprised by it. He did not move from the position the ninja left his body in, just his eyes traveled with Itachi. He had to turn his head so his eyes could stay on the dark figure in the shadows in the corner. And strangely even though Itachi's eyes were sending dangerous gazes in all directions he felt safe, actually safer then even at home in his own bed.

Tesla started to drift in to the dream land with his eyes locked on the others face, a soft smile finding its way on to his sleepy features. "Good night." He whispered almost not audibly, his eyes closing slowly and the picture of the ninja in his mind.

Baffled by the other's odd behavior, Itachi had to force his thoughts back to keeping watch, he couldn't afford to think about the hand that stroked through his hair or the smiling face that said good night without a hint of fear even with knowing the force and brutality the ninja had, and Itachi had no doubt Tesla knew of his force and brutality.

* * *

TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **From the Screen;**  
Author: Elesiel and Morphia Spellbinder;  
Rating: NC-17 for later chapters;

Pairings: Itachi – OC;

Feedback: loved and welcome;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters as well as make no money off this; however the plot and original character in this story do belong to me and my lovely co-writer Morphia, so to use those you will have to ask really nicely.

Warning: the story is YAOI, don't like – don't read;

A/N:

_Like that_ – are the thoughts;

"Like that" – the speech

* * *

Tesla slowly, not willingly woke up. He could be a late sleeper when his body was totally exhausted but in almost every other situation his inner clock had that weird habit of waking him up as soon as he got his eight hours of sleep. Same occurred this time. Though Tesla really would prefer to sleep a little longer because as soon as he opened his eyes the pain from yesterday's wounds inserted its sharp nails into his mind, he winced and looked around, subconsciously looking for Itachi. He was nowhere to be seen but strangely, the orange eyed youth did not fear. He knew the ninja well enough to understand that the other did not finish with him yet. Conclusion: look for the other somewhere around or just wait for him patiently. Patience wasn't one of Tesla's virtues so despite of the pain he rose and walked to the entrance.

"You shouldn't be walking around with that leg, some predators work at day you know." Itachi's voice reached Tesla from above. Itachi was standing on the roof; well standing wouldn't be quite the right word. He was crouching and inspecting the area. He didn't seem very worried, but he was as alert as always.

The next moment, the ninja was standing right next to Tesla and looking at him emotionlessly. He looked at Tesla's orange eyes and slight effort-wrinkles that Tesla probably thought he managed to hide, and then he said, "Go back to bed, food's almost ready." His voice was disregarding and cold and he really did not want the other to get any wrong ideas that might be true but must not be confirmed.

Tesla looked at Itachi, his sleepiness and pain from injuries making him little fluffy.

"Ok," he said, almost whispered, "sorry to bother. It's just I woke up and… well this place is totally unfamiliar to me and you, as the only person I know… and I couldn't find you in… So, yea… I got scared." He mumbled. "Sorry, I'm acting like a child." Tesla made a nervous gesture with his hand. "I'll just get out of your sight." He sighed, shaking his head and turned to do what he was previously told and return to bed.

_Don't go soft. Don't go soft._ Itachi thought over and over again, gritting his teeth as Tesla stood with his back to him. Eventually a very small fraction caved, making him wonder where does all this charm come from, and he put a hand on Tesla's shoulder, keeping him from walking away.

"Don't worry about silly things, concentrate on getting better. We're not staying long." He said in his normal, low voice. "You're hungry, aren't you? Go to the bed and wait there." He said, letting go of the other's shoulder and disappearing in an instant.

Tesla froze at the very spot he was standing, confusion and surprise riding his feelings. Itachi actually comforted him. _Hee-hee if he would think that I will take it as comforting he would probably break some of my ribs or kill me to not slow him down. _Tesla giggled inwardly. This was really going much better then he was planning or hoping.

With a happy sigh Tesla moved to the bed and sat there, putting his injured leg on the bed and hugging the other, placing his head on hands that were placed around the knee. He relaxed his body, letting the dreamy state Itachi's behavior placed in him take the lead of his mood. In that half-dreamy state he didn't notice as he fell asleep again…

Without even the slightest sound, Itachi appeared at the door and made a step inside. He saw Tesla on the bed in that calm state, and had to wonder once more how come this kid trusts him so much. He was holding a plate piled with something that looked like meat and mashed potatoes. For a while, he just stood on the doorstep and stared at Tesla's sleeping face, and then he walked over to him and touched his shoulder, waking him up. "You've slept enough, eat up, you need to regain your strength." He said, waiting for the other to acknowledge his presence.

Tesla smiled when the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was Itachi and whispered softly that loved name "Itachi," the joyful and happy sound rolling from his tongue like some sweet liquid. Tesla stretched lazily, smiling at the ninja lovingly. "Thank you," He spoke still almost whispering, and took the plate Itachi was holding.

As soon as Tesla held the plate, Itachi took two steps back, trying to conceal the retreating feeling it had. The familiarity the other displayed with him was disturbing. He didn't know how to take the words that had no fear nor hate in them, making him think of things that a ninja can not afford to be thinking of. "Whatever," he muttered, hiding his confusion in dismissal, and turned around to face the door. "Don't eat too quickly," he said, taking a step to leave the small room.

A sound of disappointment escaped Tesla. "Won't you stay with me?" He asked unable to stop his own words. He hated to be alone, lived alone for too long. All those lonely evenings and mornings all alone, all those dinners with the wall to accompany you. He looked down, hiding his eyes from the other, not wanting him to see the loneliness he was emitting.

Itachi stood put as the question rang in his ears. He hoped the other wouldn't ask for his company, and wished he would. He knew he couldn't possibly walk off now, even if he really wanted to, he couldn't say no to this creature.

Without saying a word, he turned back to face Tesla and then walked closer to him, sitting down by the bed with a resigned look on his face.

Tesla lifted his head quickly with the sharp movement that was so not his and showed perfectly that he was shocked and pleased by the other's actions. "I appreciate it." He spoke softly; his eyes sparkling and his good mood back in full force again. "You… don't eat?" Tesla asked, noticing that the ninja did not have a plate of his own.

"I've already eaten." He said, waving off the overreaction and gratitude the other showed, eyes closed as he sat beside the bed. It was getting more and more difficult to ignore Tesla's charm and attractiveness, and it's been so long since Itachi had company, someone to look after, not to mention someone as sweet as Tesla was. He had to admit to himself that he wanted Tesla, even if he only just met him. The attraction was tons more powerful than anything he's ever experienced before.

And he had no doubt Tesla was interested. For what it's worth, he decided to fight these lurking desires.

"I see." Tesla said a little disappointed that the other did not wait for him and knowing he had no right to await that from him. He ate as quickly as he could without choking on his food and looking properly, sending soft looks in the direction of the ninja from time to time. Feeling Itachi's presence so close to him was intoxicating and really tempting. His fingers twitched with the need to touch the other, especially in the position that Itachi was. So close to him, to the bed…

"So, what do we do next?" Tesla spoke to avert his thought from that particular direction to something less tempting and dangerous. He hoped that "we" that he used wasn't too much to ask.

"Nothing" Itachi said "You're in no condition to be thinking about 'next', anyway." He was still with his eyes closed and the comfortable position next to the bed. Of course his alert was as high as usual and he was listening very carefully if there were any signs of anything finding them out outside.

"You," he emphasized, "concentrate on fixing that leg of yours..." An eye opened a crack to send a critical look in the orange-eyed boy's leg's direction. "Needs a re-bandage." He said with a small sigh, moving from his comfy pose to take care of the injured man.

Tesla placed the plate on the floor near the bed as he had no clue what else to do with it. "Oh," He blushed when Itachi turned to re-bandage his leg. "It is ok. I can do it myself and I can move. You don't have to slow down because of me." He spoke softly, his hand freezing in half-motion near ninjas shoulder, not daring to really touch him.

"There's more to lose if you aren't perfectly healed, don't argue." Itachi said, quickly finishing the bandaging, as the wound itself didn't require as much as it did before. Of course he'd want Tesla healed as soon as possible, this handicap was very dangerous for them, yes, even to Itachi, and he didn't like it one bit.

He obviously sensed Tesla's hand, and decided to ignore it. If the other had the courage to touch him, then so be it, and if not, then it's just as well.

"Poo…" Tesla whispered under his breath, "So serious," he sighed even less hearable. He moved his hand away, brushing his fingers a little on the other's shoulder but not really in the romantic mood anymore. He made himself comfortable again as Itachi finished with his leg. "Thank you." He said politely but a little cold. He had that sudden mood swing he had at times and was a little grumpy.

A very small smirk rose on Itachi's face as he sensed the sharp change of atmosphere, Tesla was such a character, and was starting to get very predictable to him. He settled back to his previous pose and closed his eyes once more, with that gentle curve of a smile on his lips.

"No other way to survive," he answered, a lighter tone to his voice than Tesla's heard till now. It was noon already, and being familiar to this area, Itachi knew they were safe for now.

Tesla smiled and suddenly wrapped himself around the other's head like some overgrown kitten. His head rested at the curve of Itachi's shoulder. "I think you could survive in almost any situation, even with less seriousness." Tesla spoke, his voice sounding calm and almost intimate.

This sudden closeness was almost too much for what he was willing to take from a stranger, even if it was Tesla. He didn't move an inch, even when his instincts yelled at him to grab a distance from this other being. A small cynical bit in his mind was thinking _'almost any situation'_ and the rest of him was trying to find the right way to handle this change of course. "Maybe" he finally said, keeping his cool as much as he possibly could.

Tesla felt the slight tension of Itachi's body and figured that it was probably because of him moving so close so suddenly. So he moved away a little, just so he wasn't touching every part of ninja's body. His head was still on Itachi's shoulder but his legs and lower body were placed loosely on the bed now.

"You're too naïve." Itachi said after a couple of minutes. He wasn't sure whether he was more relieved or more disappointed by Tesla's retreat. He did know, though, that it was the nicest afternoon he's had in ages.

"Well you, apparently, are not." Tesla answered lazily, playing with his own hair. "So for the time being I can let myself be naïve and you will be the cynical adult for me." He spoke softly, half joking but mostly serious, the tips of his hair tracing Itachi's skin without Tesla noticing it.

"That's why you're naïve. What's to say it's safe to stay with me?" Itachi quarried. This conversation, light and flowing, was very interesting to him. For now, anyway, Tesla was far safer around Itachi than in any other place he could imagine. The light unconscious touch was very pleasant on his skin, and he found no reason to refer to it.

"Hm..." Tesla thought for a little, and then smiled sheepishly. "'Cause I feel safe and calm with you." He finally said, shrugging. "Well as calm as a normal person can be around you, that is." He added moving a little as his leg fell asleep. As result of that movement he ended up in the position they started in: Tesla curled in the warm little ball around Itachi's head and shoulders.

"Heh," Itachi's rich low voice sounded in a chuckle, that could scare even the bravest man out there if they were about to fight him. "Not only are you naïve, you're also honest. I like that." He said. This time around, he felt no resistance at the closeness forced upon him by the other's move. A hand rose to gently touch Tesla's head, his fingers caressing the soft hair in a touch so light, it could almost be ignored.

Tesla smiled softly, he couldn't help but start to purr at the light touch to his hair. "But then maybe my naïveness considers only you." He thought aloud.

Fingers twining into Tesla's hair, Itachi tugged ever so lightly, the thought of pulling on that soft hair going through his mind and leaving just as quickly as it came. "Hmm…" he uttered, "that could be interesting," – he said.

Tesla moved his head to look at Itachi sharply. "You just wanted to pull my hair didn't you?" He said calmly.

"I am not challenging you. I may not look like it, but I am smart enough to know that I am by no means match for you." He added putting his head back on Itachi's shoulder and half-closing his eyes. "That is one of the reasons I feel so calm around you." Tesla spoke trying to explain himself a little. "It's silly. Something close to what girl feels around strong males." He chuckled. "Like your instincts tell you: He's stronger, bigger and faster then me, so he will protect me." Tesla shrugged. "I know it is totally illogical and in the most cases wrong, but somehow considering you I decided to let those instincts take over me." Tesla turned on his back still managing to be curled around ninja's body. "At least with you I am sure that if something goes terribly wrong you'll just kill me. Simple and clean." He whispered to the silent air of the hideaway.

Not answering immediately, Itachi let the echo of Tesla's words subside and leave their impression as he thought of a proper way to answer this. "You're quite knowledgeable for someone who only met me yesterday." Itachi then said, "Yes, it was in my intention to pull it at first." Perfectly calculated voice spoke in the lingering afternoon air, providing no explanations, and not asking for any either.

"I don't know about the other stuff." He said after a pause, his fingers still combing through Tesla's hair absently. He's always been bored with stupid girls that had nothing better to do with their lives rather than to cling to him and annoy him. "Your blabbering reminds me of someone I used to know…" he said, almost to himself.

"When you stop being of use to me, you will die. But my promise to you is that it will be quite painless." He said eventually, his voice painfully sharp and accurate, and a small amused, almost sadistically so, smile on his face.

"Don't ask me why I knew you would say it." Tesla answered with almost irritated intonation. "Maybe I have some strange gift to see the past and future of someone interesting to me." He added with same tone of voice. He couldn't help it. Even thought he knew that this would probably be Itachi's reaction it still angered him that other spoke of him as of some annoying nuisance that only was interesting while it was new. He moved his head to bump it on others shoulder in childish annoyance.

"The gift of empathy," Itachi said, unable to not chuckle at Tesla's reaction, "is quite a pain, if you ask me."

"Don't take me for a sociable person," the ninja then said, after his version of laughter was gone, "you're still alive by this time, quite an achievement." There was a slight pause, and then, "Why did you come to this world?" he asked.

Tesla made innocent eyes at that. "What do you mean _came"_ He asked turning his head to look at Itachi his mood swinging again. "And it is not empathy. I cannot fee l what you feel or read what you think." Tesla moved his shoulder in the refusing gesture.

"Tesla. Your accent is odd, your looks are very unnatural and your costume too, is not typical for this place." Itachi said, "You're very dodgy and easily get used to things, but by now I am certain that you are not from this world." He explained his reasoning, "so I'm asking you, and when you answer next, do not act innocent, why did you come to this world?" and before Tesla could reply, he added "I honestly don't care how you did it, or where you _do_ come from. But this one question will be answered: _why_?"

"What's so unnatural about my looks?" Tesla mumbled to himself, looking at his clothes to make sure every part was on its proper place. "Dodgy he says," He continued, wrinkling his nose in aversion. "Such ugly word. I am by no means dodgy; easily adapting that yes, but not that dirty word." His face took even more haughty expression.

After short pause he calmed down and became serious again. "What if I don't want to tell you why I came here? What if I think it is not the right moment to tell you this?" Tesla asked quietly, sitting down and hugging his knee to his chest almost like he was lost. He looked at Itachi, strange longing and loneliness in his orange eyes. "What if I wish for you to want to know about the world I came from?" He whispered, not averting his eyes from ninjas face.

Itachi's look followed Tesla, and when the other sat, he stood up again, eyeing Tesla over. He didn't like not having his question answered, but Tesla looked so miserable all of a sudden. "Then it means my presumption was right." Itachi said, sitting down on the bed next to Tesla, his black eyes set firm on Tesla and a serious expression on his face, "You came here to meet me. Didn't you?"

* * *

TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **From the Screen;**  
Author: Elesiel and Morphia Spellbinder;  
Rating: NC-17 for later chapters;

Pairings: Itachi – OC;

Feedback: loved and welcome;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters as well as make no money off this; however the plot and original character in this story do belong to me and my lovely co-writer Morphia, so to use those you will have to ask really nicely.

Warning: the story is YAOI, don't like – don't read;

A/N:

_Like that_ – are the thoughts;

"Like that" – the speech

* * *

Itachi's look followed Tesla, and when the other sat, he stood up again, eyeing Tesla over. He didn't like not having his question answered, but Tesla looked so miserable all of a sudden. "Then it means my presumption was right." Itachi said, sitting down on the bed next to Tesla, his black eyes set firm on Tesla and a serious expression on his face, "You came here to meet me. Didn't you?"

Tesla didn't look at Itachi, and did not answer at first, fighting to not let his facial expression show anything important. "I came here to find out the truth about something." He spoke at last, closing his eyes tiredly. The pain in his leg getting worse again as he tensed. He really didn't want all those question and assumptions. He wanted to be the lucky-to-go guy that Itachi seems to think he was and just have fun in others company. But as naïve as he seemed you couldn't live to your adolescence in real world and not become cynical and ruthless.

"Kiss me?" He suddenly asked almost not audibly and tear found its way down his perfect cheek.

He wasn't surprised by Tesla's answer, neither was he very shaken by the request. He kept his steady gaze on the other's closed eyes. There were several thoughts that raced through his mind in their normal speed, contradicting each other. Contemplating his options, Itachi was almost smiling, a less stone-like expression on his face.

A hand reached out to Tesla's face and gently wiped the tear. When it comes to the matter of kisses, Itachi was very picky on whom he kissed, and even when he'd finally found someone he wanted to kiss, it never ended up very well. This time, though, he couldn't even ask himself if Tesla was 'worthy of a kiss', thinking that if he granted it, the other's sad expression might leave, there was no way he could refuse.

Itachi then leant closer to Tesla. His hand moving to rest on the back of the other's neck, and just before he put his lips against those of the man he'd only yesterday picked from the middle of the woods, he whispered, "Don't cry…"

Tesla could just blink when he felt the gentle hand on his face. That was something he did not await for sure. With every cruelty that he has seen about Itachi that gentleness and even pliability was almost wondrous but none less welcome. His hands came to cling to his life on the cloth covering Itachi's strong chest and his lips parted willingly although the tear that was running down his smooth cheeks was not lonely anymore.

Being invited in so politely, Itachi's tongue slid out of his mouth and caressed Tesla's lips, salty tears mingling with what could only be Tesla's taste, and then he pressed further, seeking the other's tongue.

He found it rather amusing, odd, and even ironic that someone held onto him for dear life. The last time something like that happened, well, it ended in quite a different manner than what he was planning now, if planning was the right word. His free hand went round Tesla's waist and held him close. If it was loneliness Tesla was suffering from, then there wasn't much else he could do other than to hold him and kiss him.

Tesla suddenly lightly bit Itachi's tongue. "Can you stop thinking for about 2 minutes?" He whispered grumpily. "Don't you like your partner to be concentrating on you when you have important intimacy going on?" Tesla's tone became more teasing. And then he touched their lips together again, brushing his own tongue over Itachi's to lure him out in to his own moist cavern. He shifted a little to make his injured leg more comfortable and wrapped his hands tightly around ninja's neck almost wrapping himself around Itachi's body like second skin.

_Stop thinking he says… _Itachi thought, shifting some more of his focus towards Tesla, allowing himself to be lured back to the tease' mouth. Taking your guards down in the woods was a bad idea, Itachi knew that, but for what it's worth, he thought, you only live once, and then let his tongue dip through those parted lips again.

A fairly logical part of him was starting to point out some facts, such as that Tesla was still injured, that they only met the day before, and that they were both guys. Neither of the above made him hold back for even the slightest moment. He figured Tesla would announce any discomfort, and he himself was feeling quite alright with it so far.

Tesla was in bliss. He would never hope that this crazy journey would bring him to the situation he was currently in and in such a short time to that. He wasn't scared of any dangers coming from the woods. First it was hideout and those are meant to _hide_ you. Secondly, Itachi was with him and Tesla was sure, no matter how interesting he would find Tesla, this ninja's instincts would never allow him to stay unguarded. The thought that they both were guys he did not consider at all: you don't go to the other world to meet the "one and only" if you're not sure that you can get everything that he is willing to give you in the first place. So, the main problem was his leg. And it was telling him that the problem won't just shut up and wait for him to have some love life patiently.

In the end, not able to get his mind of that nuisance anymore Tesla was forced to let go of Itachi. He slowly withdrew, touching his forehead to Itachi's shoulder and whispering, "Damn leg!" half-annoyed and half-apologetically. His arms still were wrapped around others neck thought loosely now, more to just feel others presence near him then to hold him.

"Yes..." Itachi said leveledly. He figured it'd come sooner or later, and sooner better than later. "Better lay down then," he said, parting from Tesla and standing up by the bed. He'd never let anyone through so easily, and quickly for that matter. He looked down at the bed, waiting for the other to lay down. All that time thinking to himself how the hell did what just happened... happened?

Tesla laid as he was told but loosing contact with Itachi made him feel really lonely and lost right away. So not giving himself time to get scared or think he reached for ninja's hand and pulled him closer so Itachi was sitting on the bed. Tesla then wrapped his free hand around ninja's shoulders, looking him in the eyes, searching for not spoken words there. "Can't we continue this way?" Tesla whispered nervously, his fingers squeezing Itachi's sleeve unconsciously.

Of course he wasn't surprised by Tesla's actions, although he was damned close to be, and since there was no malicious intent in the other's movements, he let the other pull him to sit on the bed. He figured Tesla wouldn't want to be left alone, and didn't see a need to be any other place other than here with him. He did, however, see much reason to not get too carried away. He conceded to Tesla's request and laid down half over the orange eyed man, careful to not be on the bandaged side. His free hand cupped Tesla's face and he leant down to kiss him again.

When Itachi next parted from Tesla, he ran his tongue over the other's lips. "Didn't we say you were supposed to rest?" he then said in a very low voice.

"Ah yes, we did." Tesla whispered back, a soft smile appearing on his face. "But you are really too tempting to let me think about anything else." He added blushing a little, but not averting his gaze from Itachi's. "You got me totally obsessed here." Tesla chuckled, kissing Itachi with little kisses that were soft and light and more of a tease than something serious.

"Hn," – was Itachi's reply as his fingers caressed over Tesla's face. The skin was soft and rather smooth under his fingers, and he was feeling quite content with his new toy/companion he'd earned. "I do believe you were obsessed even before I've met you." He said, shifting to lay next to Tesla, "You really should get some more rest... I won't go anywhere..." _Don't_ _have much where to go to, anyway..._

Tesla decided to let the comment about obsession before he came slip. Maybe some day he will tell Itachi about everything and maybe, just maybe they will even come to visiting his own world together. _You can let yourself dream a little. _"By going anywhere you meant the bed?" He made it half-demand and half-question. It is true that he fell in love with Itachi from the first sight. That was also true that he realized perfectly how dangerous it was to tease or demand something from the ninja. But… he was in love and love made him possessive and demanding, and a little bold. _Maybe soon his patience will go off and he will kill me for that. _Tesla thought, kissing Itachi's neck so to make sure that thoughts of killing him would not come at this exact moment and just for the sheer pleasure of touching Itachi.

"I will stay in bed with you as long as I can," Itachi said. Truthfully, he had things that needed taking care of and he couldn't afford to lay in bed all day like Tesla did. He wouldn't say that he'd stay when he knew he wasn't intending to keep his words. He found the demanding in Tesla's tone adorable, as he knew the other was quite aware of his position and ability to demand anything.

"At least till I fall asleep…" Tesla whispered curling closer at Itachi's side. "So warm." Were his last soft words before he fell asleep, his face hiding in the clothes on Itachi's chest.

"Hn," Itachi said, enclosing Tesla in his arms. A fleeting feeling that even though he's being exactly like he wouldn't expect himself to be, it felt just about the only right thing to do.

* * *

TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **From the Screen;**  
Author: Elesiel and Morphia Spellbinder;  
Rating: NC-17 for later chapters;

Pairings: Itachi – OC;

Feedback: loved and welcome;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters as well as make no money off this; however the plot and original character in this story do belong to me and my lovely co-writer Morphia, so to use those you will have to ask really nicely.

Warning: the story is YAOI, don't like – don't read;

A/N:

_Like that_ – are the thoughts;

"Like that" – the speech

With a couple of haunted creatures in his hand, Itachi was walking in his usual casual pace back towards the safe place where he left Tesla. He'd made sure there were no evidence that anything alive was inside, and that Tesla was deep in his sleep before he'd left, several hours ago.

Something seemed to have changed in the world, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Although the paths in this deep dark forest were very familiar to him and he knew every leaf in them personally, and even though not even one leaf has moved a millimeter, the brightness of the colors seemed different, the depth of things seemed to be alluring, and his mind was more distracted than he should've liked it to be. All in all, he felt oddly elevated.

Tesla woke up to the hand that was covering his mouth, just slightly awake he panicked, not understanding what was going on. He tried to free himself from the grip but his injured leg didn't help in that at all. Moreover, the man holding him was much stronger than he himself so his struggling only brought him a strong hit in the stomach and from that point on Tesla was unconscious.

Itachi halted in front of the hut – something was wrong. The door was open, foot prints everywhere, the place had not stayed the way he'd left it and it was quite displeasing that the patterns of the footprints seemed oddly familiar. Instantly, he was at the open door. He didn't expect to see Tesla there but he knew he could find clues inside. His eyes scanned the room over thoroughly, and when he determined it safe, he headed for the bed and examined it: Tesla had been startled from his sleep, he struggled but was out-powered.

That is what Itachi concluded, his face clean of any expression, all emotions sealed away. Someone had followed him, and was good enough to avoid being detected; it had to have been someone he knew well, because they accessed the safe place easily enough. A small frown managed to filter through the mask of indifference. Where have they taken Tesla to?

Tesla slowly opened his eyes, trying to not make too much noise and look around same time. To his surprise he wasn't even tied up or anything – completely opposite: he was carefully placed in the warm cocoon of blankets and although they were wrapped around him in the way that prevented him from moving much, but he could tell that no matter who placed him in this position made sure he did not harm Tesla in any way.

As some time passed and no one showed up, Tesla started to unwrap himself with the goal to run away. Problem was he had no clue where the hell he was. And his leg really wasn't in the shape for long activities. But he hoped that Itachi would be somewhere around, he knew he had no right to hope that the ninja would come rescue him but, hey hope dies the last…

It's been ten minutes since Itachi had returned to the hut to find it clear of his recently acquired companion. He was now looking more thoroughly at all the tracks he could find and gathering all the information he could.

The small thought of why was he worried about this stranger passed his mind, and he halted his examination for a bit. Why did he care about what happens to this orange eyed person?

A moment later he shoved that question aside for later reference, there was a job needed to be done, and that job was to find and rescue Tesla.

After five more minutes he determined everything he could learn about his enemy, and left the hut with all the equipment he reckoned he would need. A mere look at the footprints outside, after considering a misguidance the enemy might've put up for him, showed him where to go, and he left, disappearing in high speed and a flash of red eyes. Itachi was angry.

Tesla wasn't expert in running away… not from camps in the middle of the forest at least. He got pretty good in running away from castles and palaces (he was really popular with princesses and sometimes princes for some unknown for him reason). So he figured he could as well just look around the place. Maybe it will give him some clues on the direction he was moved in or place he was at all. But as soon as he reached the tree-lines around the clearing he was on, he met soft but not breakable resistance like his feet declined to move past some edge.

_"What is it?"_ – He thought starting to feel something and so moving around to touch the transparent wall that after thorough exploration came to be solid wall around camping place.

"There goes my perfect runaway plan." Tesla whispered feeling dawn and moved to sit on his blankets again; he had no choice but to wait now.

Itachi knew this forest very well as far as three days' worth a travel to every direction from the hideout and he's been following the tracks for an hour more or less. At this point he stopped on a tree and looked forward at the branches that blocked the view.

Someone had tampered with this forest, Itachi decided. He couldn't sense anything starting twenty meters ahead, and the distinct suspicion that Tesla's kidnapper was hiding behind a barrier rose within him.

_This should be approached with caution_, Itachi thought, jumping to the ground and running forward to the line of the trees, which wasn't there the last time he'd examined the area.

A camping site, rounded by a see-through sealing technique Itachi had never seen before.

Itachi sniffed the air shortly, and narrowed his eyes, an odd smell was in the air, but he couldn't determine what it was. That is, because he couldn't accept the fact that it smelled awfully like a Wolf but there was no presence of a human smell.

Tesla had woken up from the feel of something warm and fluffy near him. He wasn't used to that feeling especially because this something was breathing. Holding his own breath Tesla opened his eyes to look at the huge black wolf that was cuddled securely around him. He seemed to be sleeping, his breathing even and slow. Tesla smiled – unconscious reaction to the view of sleeping and seemed like friendly animal. Reacting to Tesla's waking the way almost all the animals would the wolf opened his eyes and Tesla gasped in surprise meeting two mismatched orbs, blue and yellow.

"So you're awake at last." Wolf spoke in low deep voice.

If Tesla would be regular person he would probably be scared and surprised beyond his limits, but Tesla wasn't some ordinary young men, that's why his reaction was not surprise but cautiousness.

"Yes, I think I was tired more than I thought." He replied carefully. "May I ask you if you know where I am and how did I get here?" He continued, his facial expression controlled and showing only good mannered interest to the answer other was willing to provide.

"I took you here." – The wolf answered casually. "Sorry I was little rough but your "friend" was coming back and I had no intensions in meeting him until I have no other choice." He continued, apology in his voice.

Tons of questions were running through Tesla's head, the first of them, why that creature had to bring him here and for what purpose. "Why did you take me here then?" He voiced he's concern…

(Meanwhile)

Human or not, Tesla's kidnapper was definitely an animal user, Itachi thought. And an average level sealing artist. A thorough inspection of the clear seal he stood before came up with the conclusion that it was also genjutsu seal. It wasn't clear, but had an imaginary view. And Itachi could swear he sensed another seal inside. If he was going to find and retrieve Tesla, he was going to have to do something right away. Not wanting to use any high chakra consuming jutsus, Itachi put his hands together, took a deep breath, created a simple kata and mumbled "Katon gokakyu no jutsu!". He exhaled nonchalantly and his breath was a big fire ball that hit the seal with penetrating force. A simple jutsu, the first he'd learnt, suitable in this case. He thought waiting for the smoke he'd created to disappear so he could see the amount of damage he'd done to his mysterious enemy's seal.

Tesla didn't get an answer to his question, because the Wolf suddenly stood up, hn'ing amusedly and telling Tesla to rest and that he will receive all his answers pretty soon, with quick jumps he moved past the transparent wall (without any problems at all, Tesla noticed).

No damage at all? Itachi looked at what he'd thought was a barrier. His eyes narrowed, _something's fishy_, he thought. Just to be sure, he'd have to use the Sharingan.

Without a flinch, his eyes became red rather than black, with three little black markings around the pupil. His brows furrowed, this didn't seem to be anything like a barrier, but rather a sort of genjutsu, mind control.

Itachi chuckled lightly before he walked past the so called barrier, his enemy had some weird abilities, it seemed, and that made Itachi await the meeting of this mysterious person more. The odd feeling had stayed, but he realized it was probably part of the technique that worked , so instead of giving heed to the feeling, he looked around for Tesla, he's ought to be somewhere around here.

"Tesla." Itachi said, thinking that maybe the man was around and would answer him.

First reaction he felt was panic and confusion. Someone he didn't know kidnapped him to the God knows where and he couldn't move away from this place it seemed. He didn't figure out why this strange creature needed him also. He was worried about what to do but the most confusing were his feeling of hope and fear about Itachi coming or not after him.

"Now calm down, will you!" – Tesla told angrily to himself. – "You act like some weak princess here!"

Sitting down on the blankets he tried to calm down and think. There was no way for him to figure out who the kidnaper was and what he wanted from him, so he should concentrate on why he can't move away from here while the Wolf could do it with such easiness. Getting up Tesla once more looked unseen wall up and down. _If it is the wall why are there no signs of it connecting with the ground?_ He looked closer, even grass seemed as there was nothing and air was moving as if there were nothing in it's way. "Isn't it interesting," – Tesla whispered, suspicion forming in him. And then he heard Itachi calling his name. Hearing that voice alone could make him dizzy, but hearing Itachi calling his name and not some nicknames ninja usually would use could make him die happy. Not this time thought. This time it made him concentrate at last and soon enough he was able to see tall figure not far from his "cage".

"I'm here." – He calmly called out to ninja, placing a hand to the wall he still wasn't able to cross.

Itachi's flaming red eyes spotted Tesla, by his posture he could tell that the 'second barrier' he had thought he felt before was around Tesla, the same as the one he'd just crossed – a mental remnants of a very odd genjutsu. The presence of the wolf was very strong around here, but for now Itachi wasn't bothered with actually finding him and fighting him, he'd found his objective.

"You aren't seriously letting such a low leveled genjutsu keep you there, are you? We're leaving." he said, turning away. He had to leave this area as soon as possible; he wanted to release the sharingan and preferred not to do so in this location.

Tesla tried to run after ninja, he wanted to touch him so desperately but somehow he still wasn't able to pass that damn barrier. Not able to control feeling so strong, tears started to trail down his soft skin and on to his neck.

"Itachi!" – Tesla cried out his voice breaking and his knees not able to hold him upright anymore, because of the stressed state, added to physical injuries. He dropped to his knees, hands still on the 'wall' and head bowed in defeat and tiredness. Tesla didn't realize it yet, but most of his mental powers were fighting Darcia's control, leaving Tesla weak and defenseless.

Itachi halted and turned to glance at Tesla. Despite his confidence in his ability to understand a situation completely, Tesla's behavior definitely surprised him. He couldn't afford to waste any more time over this, he knew that.

Cursing under his breath he disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared right in front of Tesla. Stretching out his hand he clasped Tesla's wrist and pulled him forcefully out, and, inevitably, into his arms. It was indeed not his custom to get close to people, not to mention hugging them, but it was the fastest way he was going to calm Tesla down, no question about it.

"Calm down," – he said in his rich voice, his tone neither warm nor compassionate, but his arms round Tesla's waist held him close firmly.

Tesla clutched at the material on Itachi's chest, partially to make sure other was here with him, and partially to be able to stand. Waves of illogical panic running through him.

"I can't!" – He whispered hiding his face in Itachi's neck, breathing deep to get Itachi's scent to calm him. Despite of the panic and stress that took hold of Tesla, he clearly understood that someone tried in some way to control his powers, even if it didn't concern the usage of those powers at the very moment. The slightest chance of that control to be affecting those powers in some point at time would make his unconsciousness react in really sharp way. He assumed that was what was going on right now.

"Please, take me away as far from here as it is possible!" – Tesla whispered half-pleadingly his body moving even closer, as if in wish to get inside Itachi and hide there in safety.

"Hn." – was Itachi's short reply. He swiftly lifted Tesla from the floor and turned to leave the area. The two's image only occasionally seen as Itachi was moving in his regular high speed to get as far from the disturb area as fast as he could.

The safe hut was no longer secure, Itachi's mind was fervently thinking of better places to stay for the time being, as he knew the closest safe place he could find was too far for them to reach at this time. And Tesla was still wounded.

At this point the question of 'why the hell do you care?' popped in his mind again. He shoved it out almost violently and removed the sharingan, he was already far enough, he supposed, so he stopped.

Putting Tesla back on the ground he looked around. It was still the forest he knew well, so it wouldn't be a problem as long as he stays alert...

Only that the Sharingan had already drained a lot of his chakra and it would be troublesome to keep watch now.

As soon as they stopped, Tesla sat on the ground, lost in thoughts. He already calmed down and now was analyzing his inner self.

The after glow of his powers going crazy, had left for him plenty materials to work with.

First of all he checked if everything was normal, pulling on every string of his inner self and taking a look in the every dark corner of his mind to make sure that he was completely his own and no one was hiding in him to play some nasty surprise.

After he would finish with that he would work on finding what kind of powers affected him and think of who and for what reasons would try to use their abilities on him. Last thing in that list was to clear the identity of the Wolf. That would probably help with who and why affected him as well.

Tesla put himself in easy trance state, not paying attention to anything around him including Itachi. Not even noticing that ninja was talking to him, just shrugging in annoyance of some disturbance he was getting from outside...

"Better now?" – Itachi asked, not looking at Tesla but rather scanning the area, his focus wasn't as good as he would've liked it to be, but he couldn't do anything about it now. There was no answer from Tesla, so he asked again: "You ok?"

Still no answer. Itachi looked at Tesla, who was sitting and not paying attention to him at all.

"Are you even listening to me?" it wasn't like him to get annoyed at such dismissal, but Tesla shrugged at him, as if he was a bother.

Narrowing his eyes, instead of just deciding to hurt Tesla right there and then, he made to jump up to sit on the tree.

The trance Tesla was in made his mind analyze target it was given, completely clear of emotions and other unnecessary feeling it would just look at sheer facts and make conclusions. In that state the body of human in trance would act on instincts and feeling that were left in it before trance state was started. In this case it was feeling of love and safety that were targeted on Itachi. So when Tesla's body registered said Itachi moving it acted like some puppy would, grabbing ninja's leg and cuddling around it with tinny sounds of discomfort and loneliness.

Held back, Itachi looked down at Tesla, who was holding onto his leg as if his life depended on it. He moved to disentangle his leg from the other's hold and crouched by him. Although he didn't know Tesla that well, this was definitely not the way he'd normally act, he knew that.

He looked at Tesla's face and finally realized Tesla was in some kind of trance state.

"So that's the case..." he said. "I'm going to check the area, don't go anywhere." Itachi then added, standing up again. This time he did jump onto the tree under which Tesla was sitting, and looked around to examine the area.

Nothing could be seen in the distance, no mental disturbance, no animal-users.

A couple of minutes afterwards he jumped off and landed quietly next to Tesla.

Not like Tesla's mind registered the words but he got the intonation so he calmly stayed in his place, although his eyes followed Itachi and as soon as the ninja landed where he could be reached Tesla's hands wrapped themselves around him again. Tesla's head came to rest on Itachi's thigh and he started to purr pleasantly.

Meanwhile Tesla's brain finished with the first task of making sure nothing was connected to his mind and abilities and moved to sorting out reactions of his own brain and the way it was affected to figure out who would pass as possible user of the powers that were used on him as well as coming really close to the identity of the wolf. After mere minutes Tesla figure who it was. What was left is to figure why black noble would want him...

"Oi..." Itachi said, not quite as comfortable with Tesla wrapped around him.

He once more released himself from Tesla and then sat down on the ground, leaning against the tree trunk. He would have to concentrate on making sure no one catches up to them, and on retrieving his powers.

He was rather worried because he had no firm idea of what the enemy would look like, he won't be able to recognize him on sight.

Tesla blushed brightly, coming out of his trance. He figured everything there was and now was dead serious and lost all of his child-like sides.

"We will be followed," – he told Itachi calmly. "As long as I am in this world someone will come for me every chance they will be given." He shrugged uncomfortably and looked at the sky. "This is so troublesome. And they had to start it when I am injured and can't really get away." Tesla murmured more to himself.

"This world...?" Itachi quarried, looking questioningly at Tesla. "What do you mean 'this world'?" he asked, – "who's following you?" it was vitally important that he knows who he's facing, he knew that, "what kind of enemy are up against?"

It was probably the most he'd talked up till now, but he couldn't help it, it was a must.

Tesla turned to Itachi, sitting more comfortably. He fell silent for a moment gathering his thoughts to tell Itachi as much information as he could without really telling him his own secrets.

"Did you see the Wolf?" – He asked emphasizing the "wolf" word. "He is very powerful in his homeland. Noble and shapeshifter; he also can control minds." Tesla started. "When I came to my senses in there he was around and talked to me. He was friendly but now that I think about it and that I had time to identify him he probably wants something from me. And he surely thinks of you as rival." Tesla added.

"What business does he have with you?" Itachi asked, he hadn't seen a wolf, but it went along with his own analyzes from earlier. Shapeshifter, that would've explained the oddness of it all, but Tesla had been very obviously avoiding answering each and all his questions about all that world business and it was starting to really get to the ninja, who was not going to let Tesla off the hook that easily. Him being rivaled by someone didn't much bother him right now as much as Tesla's annoying behavior.

"Other than that. I asked you about the meaning of 'this world'. Answer me."

Tesla shifted uncomfortable under the gaze of the ninja. _Really, _– he thought to himself. – _Sasuke has very long way till he can reach the level his brother has when it comes to glaring. _

"What meaning can there be?" Tesla tried to make it easy sounding and just the play of the words. "These words mean the world we are in." He shrugged. "I am not sure about what exactly he wants from me thought." He added then, hopeful that he will be able to make this more important. "You came before he could tell me in detail."

_I don't have time for this._ Itachi thought, Tesla was still insistent on not supplying him with answers. Getting half bits of information isn't going to help him with anything, but Tesla seemed to have already realized what's going on. Drastic measures are to be taken, he decided.

Before Tesla finished that sentence, Itachi's eyes were already red, the black little markings inside them started turning, growing and connecting and before Tesla could look away, he was under the ninja's mangekyu sharingan's influence.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **From the Screen;**  
Author: Elesiel and Morphia Spellbinder;  
Rating: NC-17 for later chapters;

Pairings: Itachi – OC;

Feedback: loved and welcome;

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto and its characters as well as make no money off this; however the plot and original character in this story do belong to me and my lovely co-writer Morphia, so to use those you will have to ask really nicely.

Warning: the story is YAOI, don't like – don't read;

A/N:

_Here comes the update, there is nothing we can do about our style or details of the story as no one really comments or asks anything so we just make it the way we like it. Though our hopes that someone may review and tell us something nice (or not very) are still alive!_

The two were standing in a deserted, dark space, in that space only two platforms existed in midair, at about a couple of meters' distance from each other. On one platform Itachi stood and on the other Tesla.  
"You are lying to me." Itachi said coldly, still glaring at Tesla with his mangekyu. His voice was low, almost a whisper, but it was heard well and was made to feel like it was right next to Tesla's ear.

Tesla realized what was going on the second he looked around and heard Itachi's cold voice. Trying not to panic he sat down on the platform. "Not really," – he countered. "Am just not telling you unnecessary details." He continued.

"Stand up." Itachi said, and Tesla was on his feet again.

"You can't afford to hide anything from me. Talk." he said, the platform under Tesla grew smaller. And Itachi's expression was indifferent, cool and noncompromising.

Tesla winced in pain when he was suddenly lifted to his feet. He sat down not because he was so calm but simply because his leg was at its limits. And that proved now when he felt something wet and warm trickle down his sensitive skin. Looking down he saw tiny rivers of blood that started to appear and slide down from his injuries.

"There really aren't things that you have to know..." – He whispered, tired and starting to be really scared. It was sharingan Itachi was using on him. But what was really painful that Itachi was forcing him to do what he wanted to. Love really could hurt...

"You are not to decide what to tell me and what not to tell me." Itachi said, indifferent to Tesla's pains. Although he didn't want to hurt the other, there were things more urgent, and the most important bit was to get all the intelligence he could get, he was already wasting more time and chakra than what he would've liked to. With a wave of his hand, the platforms they were standing on disappeared. The two were standing in mid air, and Itachi held the collar of Tesla's shirt in his hand, pulling at it slightly, his face frozen in an intimidating expression. "And I am losing my patience." The cold tone said in Tesla's face.

That was it! In pain and loosing his powers by every passing minute because of the blood lose Tesla snapped, forgetting who he was dealing with.

"I AM to decide when and if at all to tell you things about me! I told you everything I knew about your enemy, so you can calmly deal with him and just leave me the hell alone!" He yelled in the cold face before him. "I am tired of this. Tired of your stubbornness." He added more calmly but there was indifference now in his voice. "I was really stupid to come to this word only because I love you." He whispered. He felt his powers stirring as they always did when he was in danger or not able to maintain control over them. That got him really scared, because not controlled his powers could do real harm to the things and creatures around. "Please let me go!" he begged, noticing as random objects started to appear and disappear again all around them. The feeling of blood running faster down his leg also didn't help to calm him down…

At once, the two were back in the forest, the mangekyu sharingan was off and Itachi let go of Tesla. He couldn't afford to be using the jutsu anymore, and what Tesla said was really too much for him to handle. He didn't want to deal with someone who on one hand said he loves him and on the other hand asked him to leave him. "Fine, have it your way, but don't expect my protection anymore." he said, turning to leave the area, keeping a cool, indifferent expression at all times.

Tesla didn't really hear what other had said to him. As soon as he was released from the sharingan his own powers started to calm down a little and because of the sudden relief he just lost all his powers and passed out on the same place Itachi left him.

Itachi stopped on the spot, realizing Tesla had passed out.

_Just leave_ he thought _it's_ _not your business._

But he couldn't. He simply couldn't leave that goddamned Tesla behind, bleeding and unconscious. It wouldn't have bothered him had it been anybody else. He never cared about people dying or anything, why the hell did it matter now?

Like it or not, Itachi couldn't leave Tesla there. So he turned around and looked down at the unmoving body that laid so peacefully, now that the pressure was off.

"He sleeps way too much..." he mumbled and turned to aid the passed out Tesla. Shifting him so he laid more comfortably and re-bandaging the wounds that got opened because of him.

After finishing that, he leant back at the tree trunk and grumbled at his own, new and very dangerous, weakness.

Tesla was slowly coming back to his senses. First thing he remembered was blood trickling down his leg and his powers starting to go crazy. Second thing that came to his mind was that he told Itachi to go away cose he got scared that something could happen to him. When he was little and couldn't control his powers he once transferred half of the bird away, leaving other half where it was. He didn't want repeating of that thing with Itachi. Last thing he remembered was his words of love to Itachi.

"Damn," – Tesla moaned, hoping that Itachi didn't hear it and knowing there were no chance he did not.

No reply came from Itachi, who was sitting in his usual pose, looking absent, but actually listening to the noises of the forest. He registered Tesla's waking and ignored it for now, letting the man recollect and rearrange.

As a matter of fact, he didn't have much to say to the other at the moment, he didn't like having to watch over someone without knowing against what he's supposed to be fighting, not to mention the mere idea that he has someone he would like to protect, that's something he had never had before, other than his little brother, and even that was in the far past. He would've preferred to be alone, but now he couldn't anymore.

Not registering any signs of Itachi Tesla got worried that he did harm ninja in some way. Telling himself not to panic and failing miserably he quickly sat, his head getting dizzy from sudden movement and looked around with huge, worried eyes to at last spot Itachi, calmly sitting near the tree.

"Oh," – Tesla breathed out. "You're ok! … Ok…" He almost started to cry and was holding it in with great force.

Shifting a little Tesla tried to stand up, but only managed to half crawl to Itachi's side. There he sat down facing Itachi but not daring to look at him.

"I am sorry about earlier. It is really scary for me to talk about myself. Every other times I did so it ended badly…" He tried to explain.

"Why… didn't you leave?" He added carefully, at last gathering enough courage to look up at Itachi.

Itachi turned to look at Tesla. The silly man was overdoing it again, he thought, but said nothing until Tesla asked the last question.

"I don't know." he answered factually, his eyes resting calmly on those of Tesla, a steady stare, almost daring him to jump to conclusions. He paused shortly and then continued.

"I don't know what's been going on with you before you met me, but you can't hide anything from me excusing it with 'it went badly in the past'. I won't accept that kind of excuses." Itachi said. He was already resigned to letting Tesla stick around, but he wasn't going to give up on the details he needed to know.

"Well I am afraid to tell it to you, you lust for power same way as the ones with whom "it went badly" did." Tesla countered half-heartedly. He blushed under Itachi's eyes and put his head down so his forehead was touching Itachi's chest. "I have powers. As far as I know and I know much about that. I am the only one with this kind of powers." Tesla started finding calmness in that simple touch. "The easiest way to describe them: I can travel between the worlds, any kind of them as long as they are made by human mind. Meaning I can take any book, scroll or even picture and move to live in there." Tesla's voice got quieter and quieter with every word he said. "That Darcia, the wolf that kidnapped me." He continued afraid to let Itachi react to knowledge of his abilities. "His beloved died in his world and he has gone crazy because of the loss. So he plans to create a word where she is alive and make me move him there. Or that is what I think…" Tesla paused then, shifting uncomfortably. "Problem is, to move someone in the world that they are not originally from, I need to go with them and stay there as long as they do. Otherwise my powers automatically move them back to where they originally belong." Tesla finished and fell silent, waiting for reaction from the ninja.

Quietly processing the information Tesla had just landed on him, Itachi put his hand absently on Tesla's head and patted his hair shortly. Tesla was obviously not comfortable in that pose, but he determined that if it were too bothering, the other would just move so he IS comfortable.

"Well that's an interesting story." Itachi said after a while of running the details in his mind back and forth. Tesla indeed had some interesting powers if he was serious in what he was telling him.

"What do you know about that Darcia's powers?" he asked, not referring to Tesla's powers yet.

Feeling Itachi's hand on his head Tesla figured that ninja didn't mind being touched at the moment and laid down, putting his head on ninja's thigh.

"I don't know much myself." – Tesla answered to Itachi's question. "Never before met him in person." – He smiled weakly. "All that I know I've seen and read about him. His word and yours were next on my travel list… Obviously you made your world more interesting." Tesla blushed cutely.

"What is known to me is that he is noble and in his world that gives him power over technical things like robots, machines and so on. Not relevant at the moment – he can't get them in here. Secondly because of him being half-wolf he can change shapes into the one of the wolf and has pretty powerful skills in mind control, which we had pleasure to feel already." Tesla spoke, telling it aloud helping him think the problem out same time. "Problem is… I have no clue how he managed to get in to this world in the first place." He finished worryingly.

"How he got here isn't relevant either." Itachi said, raising a brow at Tesla's move, and an inevitable reaction started at the low region of his body, and he couldn't see how the other wouldn't notice. Ignoring this, he continued his talking: "If what you're saying is true, then the more important part is to make sure he doesn't get near you." he said, still patting Tesla's soft hair.

The rest he'd gotten while Tesla was unconscious had been quite enough to help him regain some of his chakra. He wouldn't be in perfect shape until he gets a proper sleep, but that's not going to happen anytime soon, and they needed to keep moving.

It would've been so much better if Tesla weren't injured, and Itachi was starting to consider trying a healing jutsu on the man.

"How's your wound doing?" he asked, the answer he'd get would determine if he'll interfere with the healing process or not.

"But!.." Tesla started to protest but stopped meeting Itachi's calm eyes. _How can he look so calm?_ Tesla wondered. _His body surely does react to me being so close same way as mine does. _He blushed lightly feeling the warmth of Itachi's body under his cheek and his strong fingers in his hair. He almost started to purr but was able to hold the sound before it escaped him.

"I am not sure." Tesla decided to answer the safer question about his leg. "It started to bleed badly when you got angry at me, but I am not sure it was real." He again looked up at Itachi in question.

"We can't have you wounded anymore" Itachi said pointedly, moving his hand to support Tesla's head when he slid away. "Lie on your back" he said, and when the other did, Itachi turned his attention to the wounded leg, moving aside the torn, bloodied fabric of Tesla's pants and examining the bandages he'd put there a while ago. He wasn't surprised they'd already been soaked with blood, and although he knew the healing jutsu is not the best way for a person to heal, anymore bleeding would be dangerous for Tesla.

Closing his eyes, Itachi now concentrated, he did a hand seal and then put his hands one over the other above Tesla's wound. It wasn't his strongest side, using healing jutsus, but he did have the basic knowledge of it.

A blue aura covered Itachi's hands and then moved, covering the wounded area. This should do the trick; Itachi thought and continued to apply the treatment.

Tesla moved as he was told to. He had and idea what it all was about so he tried to relax his body to make it easier for Itachi to heal him. "I need new clothes." He muttered absent-mindedly, basking in the warm feeling Itachi's energy was giving him. He was surprised a little on how tender that energy, knowing how hateful and fierce ninja's energy was originally. "You were so much more comfortable to lay on." Tesla mumbled feeling like he could still fall asleep right on the spot.

"Worry about clothes later," Itachi said shortly, ignoring the little remark about comfort. He stopped the flow of chakra when he saw the wound had fully healed. And then he sat down, added to other things he'd been wasting his chakra on, this had better prove itself useful, he thought, and found the tree to lean on it again.

"How does it feel?" he asked, mainly to check if the treatment had worked depth-wise as well.

Tesla rolled to Itachi to take his previous position on ninja's thigh again, he was feeling kind of playful and little drunk from the treatment given. "It feels wonderful." He purred in the tone of voice that you could hear from happy cat or lover after some tiring and good time together. Tesla's eyes were closed, satisfied smile on his lips. "I can't run around half naked; people will get the situation wrongly." He said sleepily. "Not like I mind," He added slowly, "thought I would prefer the situation was real." Tesla murmured not really thinking of what he was telling at the moment. He was comfortable and felt safe and happy.

Itachi looked at Tesla; nothing the other would say is ever going to surprise him again. He understood now most of the picture be it as odd as it might. But that didn't change the way it affected him, and Tesla's words were quite forward, he was interested in Itachi, and the ninja didn't quite know how to deal with that knowledge.

"There aren't any people in this forest." he said eventually, neglecting to add that the only other being around already got the wrong idea, because that would definitely be pushing it.

"There are. You are one of those that can be seen and touched at the moment." Tesla protested and shifted a little burring himself deeper in to Itachi's body, he ended up with his face pressed to Itachi's firm stomach. He was huggy sleeper so if things would proceed as they were, he would probably soon crawl on ninja's lap and curl around him like koala around the tree.

Comfy and warm and more then just lightly asleep now Tesla started to purr the sound absolutely identical to the one cats make, thought it was muffled because it got absorbed by Itachi's body.

Itachi sighed exasperatedly. This wasn't comfortable for him at all, but Tesla seemed to be dozing off like nothing was wrong. It wouldn't be good if Tesla falls asleep at this point he thought, but Tesla was so cute sleeping like this, it was a shame to wake him up. _Get a grip of yourself! You're a ninja! What's wrong with you?_ His mind told him, trying to toughen his resistance to Tesla, and a futile attempt it was. He placed his hand on Tesla's head, to stop the other's advance. This was about as close as he was willing to get with him right now, when there was no shelter and he had to keep as sharp as he could. "Ba-ka" he muttered absently, not sure who he was referring to.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Tesla was waking up slowly, his leg didn't bother him strangely and he was rested though his memory was kind of blurry. Last thing he remembered was Itachi using sharingan on him and Tesla himself telling Itachi that he's tired of him. At this point he jerked up trying to sit abruptly and look for Itachi but was stopped by firm hand on his head. Not really realizing things clearly yet, Tesla got really scared and only after a moment looked up to see Itachi, that was looking at him calmly.

"Oh," – Tesla breathed out and blushed like crazy when he realized at last that he was laying on Itachi's lap.

After the first little jump, and Tesla's immediate relaxation, Itachi's hold of his head relaxed too, allowing the other to sit up if he wished to do so.

"How's your leg?" Itachi asked right away, not bothering with morning greetings or anything else, he wanted to get a move on, and as quickly as possible, since he'd sort of half slept during the time Tesla did, and he didn't know what might've gotten closer during that time. He wanted to examine the area as well, but that would have to wait a bit.

Tesla still blushing sat up slowly after Itachi's question to examine his leg. "It is healed." He answered other too embarrassed to even look at him. "Just little softness, will have to be little more careful with it." Tesla added, smile in his voice.

"Sorry for slowing you down for so long." The boy continued little less red now and able to turn his face to ninja although still not looking other in the eyes. "You probably want to move on now?" Tesla said half in question and half statement of what was needed to be done.

"Hnn." Itachi replied shortly and got to his feet. The air felt a bit odd, he didn't know exactly what it was, but something was bothering him about staying around, and he also felt that they were being watched.

"Think you can run with that leg then?" he asked, looking around, all the while very carefully watching over Tesla from the corner of his eye.

Tesla couldn't help the stupid broad smile on his face. "Run?" He asked joyfully, "I can run almost in any state!" He answered stretching a little, his healed injury was more fragile then his usual self so needed some preparation before the marathon they would be taking, he was sure it wouldn't be easy with Itachi in lead, but somehow he was almost sure that he could hold on in good speed. He trained not for nothing all these years of running and swimming and other athletics.

"But you know." He turned his head to Itachi not stopping his exercises. "Here comes the question about the clothes again – I can't really run half naked, it will slow me down..." he trailed off.

"If you can run in any state, you'll run with this until you can find a replacement." Itachi said. He didn't want to wait for Tesla to do all this exercise, but it seemed it was necessary.  
In the meanwhile, he concentrated more on the area. A second thought about it cleared that there was no one watching them, and neither was there anything changed in the area. Only that the enemy was on their trails, and that he already knew.

"We're leaving right now" Itachi said eventually, turning in the direction he intended to go at a slow walking pace, waiting for Tesla to catch up.

Tesla frowned a little at Itachi's words about the clothes. "He got me there." He had to admit and made sure he wouldn't fall cose of the peaces that were hanging in different places from his once neat clothes. He was done just in time to follow Itachi. As he predicted if ninja didn't start to use any techniques he could follow him in steady pace. He even managed to sometimes jump from tree branches same way Itachi did, thought for him it was matter of gymnastics he used to take and not normal way of moving.

"Where are we going?" He asked after some time, enjoying the run.

"You'll see when we get there, have patience." Itachi said, the pace Tesla could keep up with was quite good for someone with no basic ninja training. Either way, the next safe place was very close already, a couple hundred meters to go.

And then they got there.

A small place, similar to the hut they'd left behind, stood in a small clearing, inviting and ready to be used at emergencies of any sort.

Itachi didn't bother informing Tesla that this is the place and simply opened the door and walked in.

He was pleased with the fact that the wolf's presence was no longer felt anywhere on their tail, and decided to create a genjutsu as soon as he can get to it.

Figuring that that was their destination Tesla silently followed Itachi in. "Can I get some clothes now?" Tesla asked the ninja looking around the place. It looked almost like twin of the previous hideout just here there were more supplies.

"Help yourself," – Itachi said shortly and began scanning his spell-paper supply for a proper genjutsu spell he could use against an animal. During that time, he also flipped through his memory, thinking what kind of foods he could find here for late breakfast.

"In the closet near the door," - he added after a moment, just in case Tesla wouldn't know where to look.

Tesla nodded and moved to the said closet. He looked through mostly ninja outfits and got himself black skin tight pants and loose light brown shirt. He even found something like bandana and took it in case he would need it later. He got rid of his old clothes fast, making sure Itachi didn't see him naked and started to dress up, but when he was only in his pants and took the shirt he felt eyes on him and turned around, blushing slightly as he saw Itachi looking at him. "Did I take something that you didn't like for me to use?" He asked shyly.

"No," Itachi said, his voice neutral as he examined Tesla's physique.

He had to admit Tesla looked Very Good. All fine-toned muscles, soft looking skin, a small touch of pink to his cheeks, one would have to be downright blind to stand his magic. Itachi realized that he was very attracted to the other, and it surprised him to feel a deep urge to touch Tesla and do things to him that he'd mostly never thought of.

Of course he wouldn't let that need take over him; he had enough control over himself.

"Oh... ok." Tesla said blushing even more under Itachi's intense stare. He put on the shirt slowly, not teasing but because he was so confused.

Tesla was half way done with putting the shirt on when he felt fingers on the skin of his back and froze, slowly releasing the shirt in the favor to look back at the ninja that was now standing next to him with odd expression on his face and his fingers were tracing the skin on Tesla's back.

Well, everyone's limits run somewhere, and that was definitely where Itachi's limit ran. And now his fingers were on Tesla's flesh, and he couldn't take that action back even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

Pausing like that for a moment, Itachi tried to figure out what Tesla was thinking right then, what he was feeling. Did he not retreat out of fear? Was he surprised? Obviously he would be surprised, Itachi thought.

"Scared?" he decided to ask eventually, his fingers still caressing the soft skin of Tesla's back in lazy circles.

Tesla looked Itachi in the eyes "Should I be?" He asked softly, smiling shyly. He liked to feel Itachi's strong fingers on his skin, every touch making the sparkles in his stomach become hotter and hotter. He relaxed, letting his hands drop to his sides and the shirt – hang around his neck. Tesla wanted to feel Itachi's lips on him, ninja's touches making him wanting for more, but he would never dare to ask, so he just decided to go with the flow and take as much as he could get...

"If you like." Itachi said, his face not giving away anything of what was going on inside of him, other than the small curve to the corner of his mouth, indicating that he was genuinely amused. He wanted to touch more, he wanted to claim those lips, and as one who always had things his way, Itachi took no further delay and kissed Tesla, his hand moving to rest on the back of the blonde's head to keep him in place.

Tesla saw that hidden smile and relaxed completely, he opened his mouth when other claimed his lips, giving the access other was demanding.

That was heaven, like his dream coming true, now the most important thing was not to get too carried away and not to fall from heights that would break him. He couldn't turn around as he was restricted from any movement by Itachi's hand in his hair but he could put up his hands to wrap them around ninja's head, holding him back. The shirt wasn't really comfortable, hanging around his neck like that; it was tagging on his throat making it even more difficult to breathe as it already was because of the kiss. So groaning Tesla pushed Itachi softly to get free.

"Need some oxygen here." He whispered, smiling weakly and sliding his hands slowly from ninja's hair, making it a cares.

Grunting his understanding, Itachi's hands moved to help Tesla out of the troublesome shirt, and then dropped the cloth to the floor disregarding as his hands returned to Tesla, one going round to the other's front and pulling him close, the free hand moving to cup Tesla's face so he could kiss him again.

Itachi's passion was like wild fire. As soon as it was lit, it was uncontrolled and consumed everything it touched, and right now Itachi was holding Tesla. His attention mainly on the younger man's lips, and his fingers now trailed on Tesla's stomach and chest, teasing the most sensitive spots with a touch more gentle than he'd ever offered anyone before.

Tesla felt like he was slowly but surely becoming some sort of human-pudding, he was melting under Itachi's touch like peace of ice under the rays of the sun. He moaned in to the kiss, voicing how pleasurable others touch was for him and put his hands on top of Itachi's following ninja's moved on his chest and abdomen.

His legs gave up on him and he leaned more in to Itachi, almost laying on him, his naked back, touching Itachi's still covered chest. He moaned in disappointment wanting to touch others skin and tried to turn around...

As much as it was fun to stand up with a melty Tesla in his arms, Itachi wanted more, more than the kiss, more than touching the young man in his arms. Breaking the kiss, he let Tesla down carefully on the bed that was just waiting for someone to lay on it. He undid the buttons of the big jacket he was wearing quickly and with a shrug of his shoulder the huge cloth fell to the ground with a quiet, flowing sound.

Itachi now looked at Tesla with a slight smile. He'd never shown anyone what he was wearing beneath the jacket, but in fact, it was quite a normal outfit, for a ninja in the Naruto world. A plain black shirt with net lining at the collar and the end of the sleeves, and a matching pair of black pants. He wondered briefly what Tesla's reaction would be, but then simply joined him on the bed and, lying beside the young man, he cupped his face in his hand and kissed him again, first lightly, and then with more than a little need.

Tesla felt little shy, laying on the bed like that, but when Itachi took off his jacket all coherent thought fled out of his head and all he could do is stare in daze at the ninja. He saw Itachi without his jacket only in his younger days with Sasuke, now he's body was the one of the complete adult – all tanned skin and slender muscles. And that black shirt was just plain sexy, Tesla thought eating the other with the hungry eyes. He moved willingly when Itachi touched his face and wrapped his hands around others neck tightly, kissing him back with matching passion.

Itachi's free hand went round Tesla's waist, pulling him close, the warmth of the other's skin was unfamiliarly intoxicating. Their fronts were now pressed close, with Itachi's knee between Tesla's, forcing their bodies closer, more feeling, more heat. His hands traveled down Tesla's back, teasing on every random sensitive spot he could find on the way, and then, sliding his fingers underneath the ninja pants Tesla was wearing, he caressed a firm buttock lightly.

Tesla moaned at the friction he now received because they were so close. All that touching made him even more heated then he already was. His hands slid down Itachi's back to dive under the shirt on his back and flex his fingers on the muscles there a little like cat would. He froze a little at the feel of Itachi's fingers in his pants but caress was ever so light and he was really distracted by ninja's lips and other ministrations so he relaxed after a moment.

"Itachi-I... ah!" He whispered when ninja let go of his lips a little.

"Hmm?" Itachi voiced with a questioning tone as his fingers trailed over the flesh in his reach. His lips now latched onto Tesla's neck, licking the soft skin he found there. The small touches from Tesla felt like little fires that melted on his skin, firing him up even more. Now his hand dove deeper into the comfortable pants Tesla was wearing, and at that point Itachi decided they were too much of a nuisance and tugged at them, intending to remove them.

Feeling that tag Tesla panicked and started to push at Itachi's chest softly. "Itachi..." He whispered, "Wait a minute... I..." He stumbled not sure how to explain his fears. "I don't think I am ready to go so far so soon." He spoke at last, red from embarrassment and looking anywhere but at Itachi.

Itachi paused at that, for a moment thinking to try and convince Tesla anyway, but then shaking himself mentally. Not ready is not ready, he thought, can't do anything about that. A small smile rose on his face as he let the pressure down, he cupped Tesla's face in his hand and made him look at him.

"Ok," he said, placing a light kiss on the younger man's lips.

Tesla relaxed visibly, he didn't think Itachi would forgive him so easily and let it slid the way he did. The smile that ninja gave him was unexpectedly tender and Tesla almost drowned in it. "Thank you." He whispered kissing Itachi back and wrapped his hands around others neck trustingly again.

"Hn," Itachi answered that, his arms around Tesla's waist, holding him close, "but next time I won't go so easy on you..." he whispered in the boy's ear. He now needed a cold shower; he was so heated from this. He seriously considered going to the nearest pond to take a quick dip, but seeing as Tesla wasn't going to let go anytime soon, he would just have to be patient and do that later.

Returning to his normal state of awareness, he was relieved to find that nothing had changed while he was concentrating on his young companion.

Tesla blushed deep crimson at others words. "Oh..." He whispered, hiding his face on Itachi's chest, the fact that other took of his jacket didn't help as Tesla could feel all the muscles under the thin cloth of his shirt. The hold he had on Itachi's neck tightened reflexively as he inhaled ninja's smell. "I'll remember that." Tesla said quietly; shy but happy smile on his face.

That was better then any fantasies or dreams he could have had – to be like this with Itachi; to have him so tender and somewhat open. Tesla never hoped that it would be like this. He sighed happily, nuzzling Itachi's chest with his nose like little kitten. "I love you." He whispered, falling asleep in the strong arms his mind calm and in happy haze...

"Ha," Itachi said in response, realizing Tesla had fallen asleep again. The boy was perhaps the most intriguing creature to the ninja. _Maybe..._ the thought started forming in his mind, but he shooed it away quickly. Tesla was a sweet boy, but Itachi had to stay focused if he was ever going to protect him properly. Itachi guessed the reason he got so accustomed to the boy was basically just because he had been extremely bored before the other had arrived. And, of course, Tesla's amazing attraction factor. But he was wrong, and he will realize that later, maybe too late.

Itachi sighed. This had the potential to get very troublesome very fast. He'd never gotten this close to someone before, and there was no way it could be a good thing for him, Itachi, who'd always been considered the strongest of the Uchiha. _Sasuke would've been surprised to see me like this..._ he thought, and then asked himself why in the world would he be thinking about that little brat in this situation.


End file.
